Running Empty
by Raphaelfanguy4real
Summary: leo is silently venting as he listens to Astronaut by Simple Plan while training. just me trying to get to know him more, i'm personally not a leo fan but i try to see from all perspectives while writing. so...yeah. enjoy and feel free to review! 2012 cartoon as usual...made a second chapter now! so...check it out! never was supposed to happen but hey, who's in charge? me!
1. Running Empty

_Can anybody hear me_

 _Or am I talking to myself_

 **That's exactly what he's doing, no one listens, despite his being the leader of the team. Leo swung his katanas again, slashing through the practice dummy as he let out his frustration.**

 _My mind is running empty_

 _In the search for someone else_

 _Who doesn't look right through me_

 **Lame-o-nardo, huh they just didn't get it. However much he tried to help them, and keep them safe, they ignored it.**

 _It's all just static in my head_

 _Can anybody tell me why_

 _I'm lonely like a satellite?_

 **Because he's the oldest, the leader, and the least liked, of course. Those three things seemed to go together every day of his life, when he wasn't being the leader, he was being a mother-hen. When he was being the leader, he was an awful brother, he could never seem to break from the cage they'd put him in.**

 _'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

 _Sending SOS from this tiny box_

 _And I lost all signal when I lifted off_

 **Why did he even ask to be leader in the first place? Leo paused, panting, as he regained his stance.**

 _Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

 _Can I please come down, come down_

 _'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round_

 _Can I please come down?_

 **No, he couldn't. According to splinter, the man *or rat* leo had looked up to and tried to impress, he couldn't come down. He had too much responsibility. He slashed again, severing the chain that held up the punching bag.**

 _I'm deafened by the silence_

 _Is it something that I've done_

 _I know that there are millions_

 _I can't be the only one who's so disconnected_

 **No one ever listens, why can't they just accept that he's doing the best he can? Leo swung around and slashed at another practice dummy, ignoring the sand that spilled onto the floor.**

 _It's so different in my head_

 _Can anybody tell me why_

 _I'm lonely like a satellite?_

 _'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

 _Sending SOS from this tiny box_

 _And I lost all signal when I lifted off_

 _Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

 _Can I please come down, come down_

 _'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round_

 _Can I please come down?_

 **What if he died? What would they do then? Even raph, who says he doesn't want to lead anymore, never listens.**

 _Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity_

 _And it's starting to weigh down on me, whoa_

 _Let's abort this mission now_

 **Can't they just take a break? No, shredder and the kraang would never stop, he had to keep going, but how could he control a team that didn't listen?**

 _Can I please come down?_

 _So tonight I'm calling all astronauts_

 _All the lonely people that the world forgot_

 _If you hear my voice, come pick me up_

 _Are you out there?_

 _'Cause you're all I've got_

 **Apparently he didn't have much then, because no one was out there. Not even splinter gave him any leeway, the only person he could relax with was Karai, and look where that had gotten him.**

 _And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

 _Sending SOS from this tiny box_

 _And I lost all signal when I lifted up_

 _Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

 **Forgotten, that might be a good word to describe leo. How had his brothers forgotten how much fun they'd had before they went to the surface? And then the one time before he was leader.**

 _'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

 _Sending SOS from this tiny box_

 _To the lonely people that the world forgot_

 _Are you out there?_

 _'Cause you're all I've got_

 _Can I please come down?_

 _'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round_

 _(Can I please come down?)_

 **"Leo, are you ok?" leo turned, Mikey was staring at the decimated practice dummies in awe, leo let his katana blade droop.**

 **"I'm fine Mikey." _just fine._**


	2. Did You Know I Hear You

**__hey everybody! soooooo sorry about the problem, i__** ** _ _have__** ** _ _no clue what it was about! anyway,__** ** _ _this__** ** _ _was originally a one-shot but then i got this amazing inspiration for a sequel, it's__** ** _ _the__** ** _ _same song, i just changed some lyrics. the song still belongs to Simple Plan! *__** ** _ _Disclaimer__** ** _ _again, i don't own__** ** _ _the__** ** _ _song or the turtles.__**

 _Do you know i hear you?_

 _Or are you talking to yourself,_

Mikey turned at he sound of music from the dojo, Leo was training.

 _My mind is running empty_

 _In the search for someone else_

 _Who doesn't look right through me_

Raph was doing stuff with casey, Donnie was doing whatever in his lab, April was at her house spending time with her dad.

 _It's all just static in my head_

 _Can anybody tell me why_

 _I let you be a satellite?_

Leo was listening to one of Mikey's favorite songs, but for some reason Mikey was hearing different Lyrics, did leo feel as lonely as he did?

 _'Cause tonight I think you are an astronaut_

 _Sending SOS from your tiny box_

 _But we lost all signal when you lifted off_

He HAS been really distant since Splinter passed, maybe he needs a brother as much as Mikey does right now.

 _Now you're stuck out there but we won't forget_

 _Can you please come down, come down_

Leo was just...always isolating himself. He was the leader, Mikey can accept that, but is that any excuse for him to be alone?

 _'Cause I think you're drifting round and round_

 _Can you please come down?_

Mikey frowned, looking at the controller in his hands, playing single player WAS pretty boring, maybe leo would want to play

 _I'm deafened by the silence_

 _It is something that I've done_

No one ever really wanted to play video games though, what if leo didn't want to either?

 _I know that there are millions_

 _you are not the only one, who's so disconnected_

If leo was lonely like Mikey was maybe they could be lonely friends, or lonely brothers, together.

 _It's so different in my head_

Everyone made fun of mikey for having a big imagination, and made fun of leo for trying to be in charge all the time

 _Can anybody tell me why_

 _I let you be a satellite?_

Mikey himself was guilty of teasing him, calling him 'lame-o-nardo'

 _'Cause tonight I think that you're an astronaut_

 _Sending SOS from your tiny box_

 _But we lost all signal when you lifted off_

As brothers, they used to be in tune, Mikey could always tell when one of them was hurting inside, and they could do the same, but maybe he hadn't been paying enough attention to leo?

 _Now you're stuck out there and i can't forget_

 _That i can't bring you down, you down_

Mikey could try, he could try to bring Leo back. Try? He would succeed! booyakasha!

 _'Cause I think you're drifting round and round_

 _Can you please come down?_

If leo would come to him they could be brothers, even friends again.

 _Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity_

 _And it's starting to weigh down on me, whoa_

Mikey couldn't remember the last time he played video games with his oldest brother, with that in mind the orange masked turtle got to his feet, throwing the controller down.

 _Let's abort this mission now_

 _Can you please come down?_

Mikey jumped out of the pit and walked slowly towards the dojo, he could hear leo's grunts of exertion. He was working hard.

 _So tonight I'm calling all astronauts_

 _All the lonely people that the world forgot_

 _If you hear my voice, come pick me up_

 _Are you out there?_

 _'Cause we're all you've got_

They're family, Leo doesn't have anyone but them. Mikey took a breath and made himself smile, he was gonna help his brother be happy again.

 _And tonight I think that you're an astronaut_

 _Sending SOS from your tiny box_

 _But we lost all signal when you lifted up_

 _Now you're stuck out there but i won't forget_

 _'Cause tonight I think that you're an astronaut_

 _Sending SOS from your tiny box_

 _To the lonely people that the world forgot_

Mikey looked in the entrance to the dojo, Leo had completely trashed all those practice dummies! Sand had poured onto the floor and he was still hacking away, moving expertly.

 _Are you out there?_

 _'Cause we're all you've got_

 _Can you please come down?_

"Leo, are you ok?" Mikey asked, staring at what his brother had done, the blue masked leader let his katana blade droop.

"I'm fine Mikey." he responded, but his eyes told Mikey otherwise, the orange masked turtle strode forward and hugged Leo tightly.

 _'Cause I think you're drifting round and round_

 _(Can you please come down?)_


End file.
